Deku’s Game
by KatoGS123
Summary: Follow the rewrite of MHA with a deku with a game based quirk! The gamerIzuku, SmarterIzuku, quirkIzuku


**_Now I know that I already have a Gamer fanfic in Naruto but honestly I think My Hero Academia would be good for it too, I'm still working on Naruto the Gamer, just a little writer's block on it, lll have a chapter for it soon!_**

**_I don't own MHA!_**

**_PLUS ULTRA! _****_PLUS ULTRA! _**_**PLUS ULTRA!**_

_'Here's the sad truth... All men are not created equal... When I was four years old, I learned that some kids have more powers than others...'_

_'But that won't hold me back!' _Izuku's voice rang as he ran, splashing a puddle as went up to a crosswalk, jogging in place.

_'If anything, it pushes me to do better!' _The young boy ran up into the crowd to watch the Pros fight a villain.

**Izuku Midoriya!**

**His quirk: Gamer!**

**He takes what most people say about video games to far some might say as his life is a video game, sort of like an MMO! Only flaw he has with his quirk is that his stuck at level one and unable to even use his quirk for anything other than the inventory and equipping cloths!**

Staring up from the back of the crowd, he saw the giant villain on the train tracks that are in the air, "Woah! That's one huge super villain!"

The villain roared and knocked down a cell tower with a swing of his arm, making the tower fall towards the crowd.

Luckily a muscular hero ran up and caught the falling tower.

Izuku pushed his way thru the crowd to get a closer look as a man made of wood came out of no where and began to fight the giant villain, "No way! It's Kamui Wood!"

A fellow member of the crowd looked at the green haired teen and smirked, "you're a fanboy."

"Maybe..." Izuku looked away for a second before watching the fight, using his quirk to details to write down in his hero journal.

**Hero name: Kamui Wood**

**Real name: ???**

**Age: ???**

**Gender: M**

**Level: 38**

**Quirk: Arbor**

**HP: 100**

**ATK: 60**

**DEF: 120**

**Special ATK: 25**

**Special DEF: 180**

**SPEED: 200**

**Perk: Nature's friend**

Curious about the wooden hero's perk, Izuku mentally checked the perk with his mind.

**Nature's Friend: the forest has let you use your quirk to the best of your power, you cannot burn by normal flames unless you are unconscious.**

Making a note to try to get a perk similar to that once his quirk lets him level up, the young teen looked to see a giant woman had joined in the fight.

**Hero name: Mt. Lady**

**Real name: ???**

**Age: ???**

**Gender: F**

**Level: 26**

**Quirk: Gigantification**

**HP: 10**

**ATK: 5**

**DEF: 5**

**Special ATK: 2**

**Special DEF: 18**

**SPEED: 20**

**When quirk is active:**

**HP: 150**

**ATK: 70**

**DEF: 80**

**Special ATK: 20**

**Special DEF: 200**

**SPEED: 150**

**Perk: show-off**

**Show-off: she'll do anything for attention and fame, but she likes to keep it legal**

Izuku wasn't sure if the perk was a good or bad but judging by how she just side kicked the villain when Kamui Wood was about to finish him, he would have to guess it was a bad perk to have.

_'With the rise of super powers, also rose the criminal activity, and while the govnement tried to define laws to go along with quirks, Heros started popping up to keep the cities safe and to protect us from villains who use their powers for evil.'_

Writing down the information he thought up as the crowds start to disperse, the same man from earlier looked over Izuku's shoulder, "taking notes huh fanboy? You wanna be a hero too?"

Izuku stopped writing and looked over at the man with a smile, "Yeah," then put his notebook in his inventory and headed off to school.

**Episode 1!**

**Izuku Midoriya's Origins!**

"I would give you ideas on what jobs you can go to... but, I know you all want to be heroes!" The teacher shouted and thrown papers in the air, the whole class started showing off their quirks before the teacher calmed them down.

"Hey teach, don't add me in with these extras, I'm the only one going to be a hero!"

**Katsuki Bakugu**

**His quirk: Explosion**

**Katsuki's Quirk allows him to secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from his palms and detonate it at will to create explosions.**

The whole class started to rage, a few shouting "what do you mean extras!"

"I'll beat you all up! After all, I'm a main character, not you!"

A kid with a rock armor like quirk growled, "why you..."

"Enough!" The teacher shouted, his voice sounding like he shouted in everyone's ear.

**Teacher: Mr. Fuji**

**Quirk: whispering shout**

**He can shout in anyone's ear if he can see them and make it sound like a whisper to some people.**

"Now that I have your attention, will the two students going to apply for UA please come and get your sign up forms, Katsuki and Izuku..."

Izuku saw something new happen with his quirk.

**Bloodlust detected.**

**Bloodlust Detection Lvl1 - Lvl2**

As everyone started laughing about how someone with a useless quirk could never get in UA, Izuku noticed Katsuki glaring at him, the next thing he knew, he was sent flying by an explosion, "Listen up Deku! You're even worse than these extras here you worthless quirk wannabe! You really think they'd take you in when they can have me!?"

Before Izuku could even respond, the teacher had _shouted_ in Katsuki's ear loud enough to make the explosive quirk user hold his head to stop the ringing, "Damn extra teacher... fine, I'll leave him alone..." and he went back to his desk to stop being yelled at.

**Meanwhile, in another part of town**

A sludge villain was running off after mugging someone.

"Where are all the heroes at," a civilian asked as he watched the sludge man run, unaware of a skinny man walking out of a store behind him hearing about the mugging.

The skinny man then started to grow muscle and taller, "don't you worry..."

The civilian turned and smiles as they saw the man, the sludge man also looked back and widen his eyes in fear before running faster in hopes of escape.

"You know why... **I AM HERE..."**

**Back with Izuku**

Class ended and the teen was looking at his phone about the fight that happened that morning, "before it gets to late, I should write more to my theories and ideas..."

Summoning his hero journal from his inventory, he was about to write in it when Katsuki took it, "I don't know what you think your doing Deku, but were not done..."

Two goons of Katsuki walked up, "what is that, some sort of dairy?"

The goons smirk and start laughing, "don't tell me your taking notes on how to be a hero!?"

"R-real funny guys! Please give it back?"

Katsuki smirks and makes a small explosion, burning the book, then tosses it out the classroom window, "just give up being a hero Deku, you're quirk is not gonna help you, but here's a thought, go die and when you get reincarnated hope you have a better quirk!" Katsuki and his goons left with evil smirks.

After staying in the classroom for a few minutes, not feeling up to being bullied more, Izuku went down, found his burnt hero journal being a used as fish food, he made a small vow inside to keep smiling, just like his idol, laughing as he walked into a tunnel, until...

**Bloodlust detected!**

**Bloodlust lvl2 - lvl3**

Turning around he saw a pile of sludge tackle into him, "you'll make the perfect skin suit for me to hide in kid!"

Just as the villain was about to force his body into Izuku, a powerful pressure of wind knocked the sludge man off.

**"I am here!"**

Izuku could only stare as All Might, his Idol, punched the sludge man off him, then started to collect the sludge in empty soda bottles, "A-A-A..."

**"Hmm," **All Might looked over and smiles, **"I must thank you, Young Child! If it wasn't for you, this villain could've escaped! Are you alright?"**

The teen could only nod dumbly as he watches his idol finish collecting the pieces of the sludge villain.

**"I would've caught him before he attacked you but trying to navigate thru the sewer system was harder than it looks!" **All Might then notices the hero journal on the ground and picked it up and skims thru it, **"wow, Young Child, this journal of yours is outstanding! You must have a sharp mind to figure all this stuff out, if this got in the wrong hands, I'd hate to know what'll happen..."**

Shifting from stun-ness to mutter fanboy mode, "Thanks All Might, you see you are my idol and I want to be a hero just like you but my quirk doesn't want to work with me so I'm basically quirkless other than I have an inventory and I can see the stats of people and their quirks..."

All Might stood in shock, _'that kind of quirk sounds like a video game... if that's true then he has a very over powering quirk but it wouldn't be useful for him at all since it seems it doesn't want to work with him...'_

**"I'm sorry to heard that Young Child," **signing the book on the page based on himself, All Might hands the book back to the teen, **"I must be off!"**

As the symbol of peace was about to jump, Izuku ran up and grabbed the hero's leg, ending up getting dragged into the air, "ahhhhh!"

**"Let go!"**

"If I let go I'll fall!"

**"Good point!" **The Hero didn't notice the bottles holding the sludge man fell out of his pockets as he forced his body towards a nearby rooftop.

Once in the ground, Izuku took some deep breaths but didn't get sick, thanks to part of his Gamer quirk of course before turning to All Might, who was shaking his head, **"that wasn't a smart move there kid, bang on the door and the owners should come and get you soon."**

"Wait! I have a question! I have to know!"

This stopped All Might, who knew his time limit was almost up but decided to listen to the boy, **"yes?"**

"My quirk doesn't really help me be a hero because it's not wanted to work with me... do I have a chance to be a hero like you?"

All Might turn to look at the teen, Izuku's voice ranging in the air for the readers.

_'Meeting All Might was a dream come true... a real miracle... Standing in front of me was the hero I have idolized most of my life... I didn't realize at the time, but that chance encounter would change the course of my future...'_

**_PLUS ULTRA! _****_PLUS ULTRA! _**_**PLUS ULTRA!**_

_**How'd you All like the first episode/chapter? I know it's basically the episode near word per word but that's mostly cause I'm following the anime on this story with small changes, which is Izuku having a quirk, The Gamer basically. Yes Izuku is getting One for All still which will stack with his Gamer quirk, but more will change than you think!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


End file.
